Sweetheart
by smileysteph
Summary: I don't know why I'm outside her house with a guitar in my hand when I know she's moved on But I have to try one last time to show her that our story never ended when we called our relationship off but rather took a wrong turn & we're just being too stubborn to see that So I've come to one last conclusion if she can recall the words to our song then we'll come back together-1 shot


_**SWEETHEART**_

* * *

Now you might be asking: is that Austin Moon? The answer is yes, yes I am. The next question to be popping in your mind might be: Well if he's Austin Moon, what is he doing here? Why is he standing in front of a house in a normal neighborhood instead of being at party, club, etc.? I can make a big lie that I can make you believe but I'm tired of doing that. So I'm going to go with the answer that it's much more complicated than the answer to what life really means. Or… I can sum it up into two words that are confusing as hell; Ally Dawson.

The name that has been haunting me since the day I read her songbook that she never allows anyone to touch. At that moment I never realized that I was only disturbed by the fact that Ally might have liked me because I was still not prepared to scream out loud that I, Austin Monica Moon, in fact am completely in love with her. But now I am.

In fact I've been ready to shout it out to the world for the longest time. Only problem: she has a BOYFRIEND whose name is not Austin Moon, but rather James Hart. He's a nice guy and all but he doesn't know her like I do.

He doesn't know that Ally hates horror movies and had a bird named Owen who could rat you out faster than Trish. He doesn't know that she once wished of becoming a famous singer but her dreams came crashing down when an audition for a music school became a nightmare. He doesn't know that she had a nutty girl after her named Tilly Thompson who tried to get her back by trying to sing the butterfly song in front of an audience. In fact he doesn't know that I was the first person to believe she would reach her dream of becoming a famous songwriter without ever doubting her once! And the list goes on but that's not why I'm here tonight. I hear from whispers on the street that they've moved in together and hearing this would have broken my heart if it hadn't been torn from the news that she had MOVED ON.

We tried it once; to become a couple. But it didn't really work out. I was getting used to fame, she was trying to go to college, and Trish and Dez were somewhere in the middle. I was sleeping when she was awake. I was loud when she wanted quiet and the thing that used to make our relationship work for us two… somehow wasn't working when we were an item. But that didn't stop us.

We kept going despite the fact that we were two opposites trying to come together. But one fight turns to another and one mistake turns into a bigger mistake, and soon words lose their meaning as they are overplayed. But how was I to know that we would be too much for each other! I didn't know and she didn't know.

Maybe we were never meant to be but I can't give up just yet. I still have hope. Hope that one day we might just come back together to the beginning and remember the reasons why it was worth it. Remember the moments that meant much more than the fights and the screams, but it seems that we forget our history somewhere along the way. And as my last resort I'm standing outside her, no correction outside THEIR house in hopes to get her to remember our song. I take out my guitar and I begin to strum the chord that starts the sweet tune that we wrote after one of our usual fights.

_I've been trying to do it right. I've been living a lonely life. _

_I've been sleeping here instead. I've been sleeping in my bed. _

_Sleeping in my bed_

As I first start the verse all the lights in the house are off. But soon I see one light turn on and then another and another. And as each light turns on I feel my hope grow bigger and bigger.

I'm singing my heart out because this is the most important song that I will ever sing in my life. It's bigger than the internet music video I made when I stole her song, it's bigger than the time I sang for Jimmy Starr and it's even bigger than the first time I sang. Over all this song depends whether Ally sees how much I need her, how much I miss her, but most of all how much I love her.

Music has always been our little secret language. It's how we communicate what we feel when words don't seem to do justice to it. It's what makes us happy and makes us feel complete, but most of all it's the glue that holds us together when we feel like we're falling apart.

I'm finishing the last sentence of the first half of the verse when Ally comes out and in the same annoyed tone she's been giving me for the past few months she says, "Austin!?"

_So show me family, all the blood that I would bleed_

_I don't know where I belong. I don't know where I went wrong._

_But I can write a song_

I feel a smile form on my lips and I know this is it. The climax moment of my life has arrived. I sing louder if possible and I let her know how much she means to mean. I tell her how much she's hurt me. And I show her that I don't care what we went through when we were together, whether it was hell or heaven I would live it all over again as long as she was by my side.

"Austin! What are you doing! You're going to wake up the neighbors!" Ally keeps scolding me how I am unreasonable and crazy and what's wrong with me because it's ten to twelve in the morning but all I do is being the song all over again in hopes that she still hasn't forgotten the words.

"I've been trying to do it right._I've been living a lonely life._I've been sleeping here instead. I've been sleeping in my bed. Sleeping in my bed," I sing with passion. As I continue our song, her talking of my foolishness dies down and she seems to have run out of words to say. I'm not sure if it's good or bad but I need to finish.

I look into her eyes and I'm hoping she sees everything that I've known for the past months, that we belong together. That the rough ride we have is what makes us, US! And there's no other way I would have it. I slowly start walking towards her house as I see her staring at me with her big beautiful eyes.

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweet_

The chorus we wrote is simple. It doesn't say much but it's perfect. It says everything that's true about us. Even after we broke up everyone knows we have each other in a special place. Even now that she's dating James; I still have a special place even if she doesn't like to admit because it would be weird for him.

I will always belong to her. And she will always belong to me. My heart plays back her song when she's forgotten the words and I hear my song running through her veins. We might have not been made perfectly for each other like that high school musical couple, Troyella, but we're much better than that because we're Austin and Ally. The dynamic duo!

We argue over everything and have different point of views on life but the fact that she accepts me for me and I love her for her, makes it different… Makes it unique… Makes it REAL.

We just make it work. No one thought we would have made it far in the music industry but my careers blooming and Ally's dream is true. Trish is a famous manager and Dez… well he's become the best paid director ever! We made that work. And I believe that if we gave each other a second chance, we'd make it this time. Even if the same problems arise, this time I know what to say and what to do to make it better.

_I don't think your right for him_

_Look at might have been if you'd_

_Took a bus to Chinatown_

_I'd be standing on Canal_

_And Bowery_

_She'd be standing next to me_

I'm still making my way towards her and now she's coming towards me. We reach each other halfway. We're standing in the middle of the street but I've never felt so safe before.

She looks confused and I know she knows what I mean by this song. I'm not quite sure what she's feeling but that's because she's never kept her heart on her sleeves. I always told her she could become an actress if the whole songwriter thing didn't work out but she never took my word on it.

As I'm halfway through this verse she begins to smile softly and giggles to the facial expression I make towards her. I love to make her laugh. I love to make her happy. But over all I love the idea that I can love her!

She keeps opening her mouth like she wants to tell me something but doesn't know how quite to put it into words. I have a lopsided smile when our moment gets interrupted by James shouting out Ally's name. She turns back to see him standing at their door but as soon as I begin to sing our song again she turns to look at me.

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

It surprises me when she joins me but I feel glad that she does. It felt weird not singing it with her. Almost as if half of my heart was missing but lately I've been feeling like this. I see James coming closer to us but I ignore him.

Ally comes closer to me and when she places her hand on my cheek I automatically lean into it. The touch of her skin on my makes me lose my breath for a second. It's always something she's been good at. It's just one of the reasons why I love her. Because she can make me fall head over heels like no other girl has done. But I think the world knew that before Ally and I did… or willing to admit it.

_Love we need it now_

_Let's hope for some_

_So were bleeding now_

She stops singing with me but she still has her hand on my cheek. I slowly feel myself leaning forward as I place my forehead on hers and I think I've done it. I have my Ally back. When James finally reaches us and asks Ally what she's doing. As if brought back to earth she shakes her head and realizes everything. As if she's remembering the reasons why she left and moved on.

She looks at me one last time. She tells me that she understand what I mean. That all we've been through could have been a book but we aren't meant for happily ever after. Then she turns and walks away. She hesitantly grabs his hand but she keeps looking back at me.

Now I'm not sure what she wants me to do. Does she want me to fight for us? Does she want me to leave? Does she feel pity for me and that's the only reason why she's looking back? I want to walk away thinking that she want that but then decide to finish our song. Maybe, just maybe, if she hears our song then she will know how right I am for her and how right she is for me.

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

And then I don't bring myself to sing the last word. I stop playing and singing and shout out after her, "Ally, I know we never were that fairytale of Tangled that you love so much or have a storyline like the Notebook, but what we had was something greater than those movies. What we had was something real and raw and wonderful and love. What we had was love Ally. And despite the fact that you keep pushing it away, we still have love."

And with that I can't take it any longer. I've done everything that I possible could for us. I've given my last try and maybe we never were meant to be, but who says we shouldn't get a second try. But if Ally's not willing to, then I'm willing to let her be happy. Even if it's with a guy who I wish was me.

I hear low whispers coming from her when out of nowhere I hear, "AUSTIN!" I turn around to see her running towards me and I feel confused. A second ago she was walking away from me and now she's running towards me?

She's trying to catch her breath when James yells at her, "If you dare to say one word to him we're over!" I see her rolls her eyes and shouts right back, "You can't finish something that never started!"

She then turns to me and she's staring at me with the same wide eyed expression she had when I first told her I love her. She is smiling at me and I know that she still feels it. She still feels that we should be together. She still hopes that our song and our past to never be forgotten and she done acting like we never existed.

"You're my sweet," she softly sings the end of our song to me. I feel a smile form on my lips once again but I never know because next thing I feel on them is Ally's lips. It's sweet and slow, yet full of passion and lust. It's a tease and yet rushed, but I think it's the best one yet. We stay like this until we both have the need to breathe and pull back at the same time.

I begin to chuckle at the fact that it's twelve in the morning, I'm standing in the middle of the street and I just kissed Ally Dawson. I hear her laughter chime in with mine and I can't help but ask, "So what made you change your mind?"

She looks at me like I'll never grow up and whispers softly to me while making our nose touch, "If you were paying attention to what you were singing Austin! You'll realize that I belong to you. You belong to me. You're my sweetheart."

**A/N: So I was working on Remember Us and Promise I'll Leave when this song came on and I had inspiration to write a new one shot! So this is the result and I'm sorry for any mistakes because it's 11 o'clock where I'm at and I apologize for it's cheesiness. So I hoped you liked it and please review letting me know how much you loved it hate or love this song, Which I ****_do not own_**** and is preformed by the Lumineers. Originally though it's called, Ho Hey. In case you're wondering so yea that's all i have to say. I hope you enjoyed reading! Goodnight, Good morning, Good afternoon, depending where you are! :)**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
